


Dark Ale

by LittleOne94



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: M/M, Skandia Main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOne94/pseuds/LittleOne94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erak gets Will drunk and takes advantage of it. Soon after Erak is made the Oberjarl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Ale

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It had been a long tiring day of Peace Treaty negotiations was the thought as they were sitting comfortably around the fire in Erak's opulently, if a little strangely, furbished room; especially with the various richly coloured soft fabrics and weapons sewn about…it looked considerably like an Arabian prince’s room mixed with a warlords Amory…but it worked for Erak. Will and Erak were having a relaxing time talking and drinking over a few rounds of Dark Skandian Ale. Everyone had retired to Erak’s room, being the largest, where they had been at it for a couple of hours now but while Will and Erak had continued to drink Horace, Halt, and Gilan had already turned in for the night. For _various_ reasons. But Will was getting ready to retire now himself, as he was already a little more than dizzy now and they had run out of snacks; Skandia ale was defiantly a lot stronger than Araluen ale in his opinion, and defiantly tasted a lot bitterer too where Araluen ale has more of an off cider taste…but he also noticed Erak was drinking it down as if it was water but had only just crossed the line into the ‘a bit tipsy’ stage. Will sighed, Erak could hold his liquor like a camel.

“I think I might retire for the night Erak. I think I’m a little bit too tired and drunk to actually go another round.” Will informed Erak just before closing his eyes sleepily. He was quite tired. Would he even be able to make it to his own room at this rate? Cause it certainly didn’t feel like it.

"Come on Will, just one more won't hurt. It’ll hardly even affect you by this point!" argued Erak persistently, trying to get Will to have another tankard with him. After all drinking alone is no fun. But unbeknownst to Erak Will’s eyes weren’t only closed; he had already started to fall asleep. Seeing Will’s head tip unexpectedly Erak put his tankard down and went to kneel in front of his obviously drunk friend.

"…ill…Will...Will you with me? Hello?" Asked Erak worriedly, Will had just about fallen out of his chair; he hadn’t even realised Erak had been talking to him. Studying Will closely Erak could tell he was a bit more than sloshed now. Taking a step back Erak contemplated his situation; he had a thoroughly sloshed Will and a readily accessible bed at hand…now would be the perfect time to implement an idea he had been tossing around for a while now that included him, Will and a hay stack…”It could work…”

"Sorry Erak, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that" asked Will, half stunned by dizziness but keeping his eyes closed in order to stave off a potential headache. Will tried to stay awake but Erak’s voice was a sweet lullaby to his tired ears. Hearing his name Erak was brought back from his fantasies, determined to make them a reality; the boy was a rather tempting drunk after all.

"Lie down for a while. You look tired" replied Erak with a smirk; he planned for Will to have very little of that tonight.

"Hmm ok…but do you mind if I use your bed for a moment?" inquired Will. He felt too tired to make his way to his own guest room safely, which was located almost halfway across the compound when compared to Erak’s bed which was just a few feet away.

"Not at all Will! Do you need some help getting to the bed?" inquired Erak, a smirk playing along his lips, barely supressed before Will noticed anything amiss.

Will smiled shyly "Maybe a little help wouldn't hurt" he admitted. Rising to his feet and expecting Erak to simply let him lean on him a bit. Erak hurried to his feet as well, quickly lifting Will up bridal style before he fell, much to Will's dismay and Erak’s delight. Erak had grown quite fond of the slight figure in his arms; first with his bravery and cunning at the bridge, then later on with his wicked sense of humour on their way to Skandia.

Erak laid him down gently to avoid jostling him, then moving to Will's feet, he started to confiscate Will’s boots, clothing and weapons all while avoiding the hands trying to halt his movements. Standing back once he was finished he admired the delectable semi-awake form lying on his bed. Erak knew that had he tried this when Will was sober…he more than likely would be dead if not badly injured by one of Will’s hidden blades. But he had also known Will wouldn't be able to handle too many rounds of good Dark Ale to begin with, and the fact the other lot had taken off was also a blessing.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Erak began to lightly trail his fingers up and down Will's thighs and torso, tracing random imaginary designs while still remembering to stop momentarily to circle Will’s slowly hardening nipples, Causing Will to shiver at the feel of warm tracing fingers while arching slightly into the touch when it came to circle his now pert nipples. Erak watching it all panted a little heavily at the sight; just seeing how sensitive Will’s body could be at such a slight touch made him want to see how sensitive it could become with proper…stimulation.

Leaning forward with a smirk Erak gently began kissing the plaint boy beside him, soft at first, building the foundation of flames, then more passionately, turning it into a hungry inferno. Coming up for air, Erak gave Will one last kiss to the boys’ cute nose before attacking he's neck savagely; intending to leave a large hicky proclaiming his possession of the boy.

"Erak!" Will groaned, throwing his head back at the odd sensation. Erak smirked, pleased with his new access to Will's neck, latching on to mark his territory further. Erak started peppering love bites all along the parts of Will’s neck he could access until he had a mirage of claiming bruises spread before him. Will instinctively reached up to grasp Erak's silky dark hair. Feeling slim delicate fingers in his hair Erak moved from Will's neck to instead suck one of his nipples, while his other hand snaked up from Will’s hip to play with the other one; making Will arch up like his favourite bow; attempting to get more of the wonderful feeling from the truly sinful appendages, switching randomly from one to the other, making Will moan louder and tug harder on Erak's hair, spreading his legs instinctively in the hope that Erak would come closer.

While defiantly entertaining, Erak was slowing becoming bored with his new toys, so he decided it would be fun to play with a new one; he took Will's begging manhood into his mouth while his skilful calloused hands still continues to play with Will’s now highly sensitive nipples.

"Will...," Erak murmured, removing his mouth and hand at the same time after a good few minutes stopping just before Will hit his peak. Making Will whine and try to follow the wonderful appendages. "Say my name Will. I want to hear you say it.”

"…Erak…Erak-Erak-Erak...!" Will chanted obediently, only wishing in his haze filled mind that Erak would continue already.

"Hn. Good boy." Absently Erak began to draw and tease designs lightly around Will’s member, watching him while trying to remember how to make this less painful.

Will wanted to scowl at him for the comment, but found that he was too pasted out in pleasure to do so. Erak smirked when he realized this. He loved how his Will, so drowned in pleasure as he was, still had his stubborn fighting spirit. Finally remembering, Erak took Will's begging member back into his mouth and earned himself another delicious moan from the youth withering beneath him; Will was tossing his head, moaning wantonly, spreading his legs wider. Erak smirked, he was going extra slow with the odd random dip into Will’s slit just to torture him, and it was working; but sadly, it was working both ways.

After making sure that Will was still distracted enough, Erak grabbed some of that special extra slippery oil from a draw next to his bed ( _his first mate had kindly given it to him, for just this occasion_ ), he poured a small amount into his hand, coating his fingers liberally. If he remembered correctly this oil was originally invented by the working girls who ‘worked’ with the Skandian sailors’ larger-then-average girth at the ports and safe harbors.

Satisfied with the consistency he could feel Erak finally slid his hand down to Will's entrance, circling the small nub, before entering one large finger into the tight entrance, starting to slowly loosen the ring of virgin muscles; he knew he was handling a virgin because of how _tight_ and _resisting_ the boy was. Slowly slipping a second finger inside once his first once could move freely Erak watched as Will’s breath hitched sharply in pain. Erak waited for Will's breathing to become even again, then, waiting a moment more, he began to slowly thrusting and scissoring them in time with the sucking of Will’s cock, Getting ready to insert a third, lube coated finger. Erak paused, checking Will's expression, satisfied that he sore no pain there, only slight discomfort, Erak continued to loosen him. Beginning to scissor and thrust in random intervals again, searching for Will’s elusive sweet spot. While searching he couldn’t help but anticipate what was to come ‘ _My own manhood buried deep inside that warm, tight, begging virgin cavern…’_ the thought alone almost brought him undone. Erak shook the image from his head, time to return to the task at hand.

Erak dipped his fingers at an odd angle, deciding to try something new while at the same time, striking Will's prostate. Will gave a long strangled, moan, unable to decide whether he wanted to push back against Erak's fingers or into his mouth. As Erak noticed this, his hand left Will's hip. Moving to raise and spread his legs; he now knew just _where_ to aim and Will had gotten taste of what he could do for him.

Positioning himself between said lovely spread legs, Erak removed his fingers and positioned his straining member at Will's waiting entrance. Feeling the hot member at his entrance, Will began to whimper; weather from the loss of Erak's fingers, fear, or the anticipation of what was to come, Erak didn't know and he would have been lying if he said he did. Deciding to chance it, Erak pushed his ‘head’ inside, waited, and then drew it back out, doing this until Will got used to the sensation. When Will had become used to it he began slowly pushing half his length in, one slow inch at a time; he knew he was both longer and thicker than the average Skandian, some of his crew had even likened it to a full stallion’s when they had saw it one morning. Will gave a short, strangled sob as Erak continued his slow thrust; not used to being stretched so far, effectively bring Erak out of the musings on his extra-large size to watch Will’s face.

… _He's so long and thick; I feel like I'm going to be split in two…_ Will couldn't believe that it could be this big, but he knew that this shouldn't surprise him; Skandian's were known for being bigger than average… well now Will knew they were bigger in _ALL_ areas, not just their muscle mass or height. There went Gilan’s lewd joke…slowly coming out of his drunken haze and internal ramblings, Will finally realized what he'd gotten himself into and blushed scarlet as a result. But if he was to be honest with himself he was far too lost in the pleasure to stop, he couldn't resist even if he'd wanted to despite the pain mingling strongly with the pleasure.

Erak, noticing the glassiness of Will's eye's gradually clear knew that he'd have to speed things up to the main course if he didn’t want Will stopping their pleasurable activities, or panicking, just as the good stuff started. So without further ado, Erak began pushing inside at a quicker pace, using the same speed and technique he had used initially he continued to do so till he was fully sheathed within Will's hot tight heat, once fully sheathed he paused to give the smaller built young man some much needed time to adjust. Erak just stared at their joining while he waited, becoming more aroused at the sight of his own throbbing disappearing into Will’s tightness. When Erak finally looked up to study Will's expression, he could see that Will was experiencing only mild pain and discomfort but was trying to relax, seeing his, he started to take up a slow, torturous rhythm of steady shallow thrusts; Getting Will used to the feel of his insides being rubbed and the overall size of Erak's member; hopefully it would also distract Will from the pain. Erak was sure if he hadn’t used the oil earlier he wouldn’t have been able to even ‘fit’ before Will tried pushing him off out of pain.

"Please...please Erak, feels good…give me more…I can't…please!" begged Will. Hearing his prideful lover beg and seeing no lingering pain on Will’s face Erak couldn't resist. Not caring even if it was just drunken talk Erak flipped Will over onto all fours and starting to pound relentlessly, almost brutally, into the slight form wriggling beneath him in absolute pleasure, until the sound of flesh hitting flesh, harsh pants and moans rung through the air like some primal song. Erak still made sure not to hit the young man’s prostate directly as he pounded the slight form beneath him, though a little couldn’t be helped due to his size, it had more the effect of being a tease then a way for release. Will’s face, consumed by pleasure…Erak supposed he had never seen something so alluring; to him it was like the tales he had once heard of Siren Songs; even though the sailors knew it was a trap their minds had been consumed by the Siren’s song, it was just too irresistible not to go to the murderous maidens.

"AHH….." Will screamed his pleasure to the world as Erak realized that he had just hit _'_ the spot' directly due to his inattention. Relishing in the erotic sounds Will was now making, Erak knew that it was only a matter of time before he really lost himself.

Erak continuing to pound Will into the mattress, drawing out Will’s orgasm in the process as he quickened his pace; Erak was beginning to lose himself, going into a mating frenzy similar to that which he would in a Battle Rage. But unlike the Battle Rage where you only focused was on slaying your enemies, a Mating Frenzy required more control in the way you needed to focus on more than one thought. Erak could only keep three things clear in his mind, how tight Will was, all hot and quivering beneath him, keep hitting that spot and above all _do not hurt him_. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little lover with his brute strength.

Shifting slightly as he came out of the Mating Frenzy Erak acknowledged he wanted dearly to do more with his Little One, but he had known he should keep it simple for their first night. So he kept to this unceasing pounding, thankful that Will was able to keep up with him. Erak had rubbed Will raw within the first 15 minutes.

Continuing for the rest of the night with the occasional break for Will and to reapply the oil, they continued till an hour before sunrise, when Erak finally decided Will and himself could use some much needed sleep; though Will himself had probably been sleeping for the past hour as their mating became leisurely and relaxed.

xxxxxxxx

Unknown to the two occupants in the now silent room Horace had come back some time before to retrieve his cloak, only to find his best friend being ravaged by the Skandian, withering in uncontrollable pleasure.

Then and there, Horace decided that he would take Will for himself, someday soon, Very soon.

Next Morning

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Waking up the next morning, Will's whole body was killing him; muscles he hadn’t even known existed, especially his ass, were hurting; he also had a killer hangover. Will hadn't felt this bad since Halt had made him sleep in that tree after calling him an angry old goat when he told him to swim in some freezing river. Trying to roll over, he realized that a mass of warmth was pressed up to his back, with an arm draped possessively around his waist restricting his movement. Will pouted, it was _heavy._

Turning slightly, just enough to see who it was, he was a little shocked to come face-to-face with Erak's peacefully sleeping face, looking quite quiet and relaxed in sleep, but it eased his nerves that it wasn’t Gilan behind him instead. Sighing, Will winced with the pain of his throbbing head as his memories of last night returned, that, if not for the pain, would have caused him to blush as red as a vibrant poppy; hangovers were a bitch! Looking back up to study Erak's sleeping face; Will was confronted with two warm dark blue eyes staring back at him, causing him to blink; ‘ _When did that happen?’_

Erak smiled softly at the befuddled boy snuggled into his embrace "Morning Sunshine, how's the hangover?"

"Morning, It's terrible, so how do I get rid of it?" Will yawned as he decided to just roll with it, making Erak laugh; looks like he wouldn’t be dealing with a freaked out Will after all!

"You're not even the least bit worried about being naked in bed with a sore ass? Amazing, I thought you'd be trying to kill me…or at least screaming at me." He said the last part a bit sheepishly, only to receive a small smile from the boy in his arms as he watched him burrow closer into his warmth like a small kitten.

"Why would I be upset? From what I remember of last night, you were quite gentle for you, and after the pain it felt really good…so just _how_ do I get rid of this hangover again?" Will said smiling brightly up at ’… _I guess you could call him my lover now. But that doesn’t mean he’ll be getting away scott free’_ thought Will determinedly, finally blushing at the thought of what they had done only a few hours ago.

Erik got a thoughtful look, till his warm smile turned into what could only be described as an 'evil-perverted-grin’ making Will feel nervous "Well…I've always found that a hot bath with a very cute lover always seems to work for me…you wonna give it a try?" Erak said, grin turning to a soft smirk as he was waiting for Will's answer, but what came out of the boys mouth was not what he had expected.

"Ok. I'll try it" replied Will. Already knowing Erak wouldn’t expect him to accept the offer, but a bath did sound nice, especially with the fact that they hadn’t cleaned up last night so there was still bodily fluid sticking to them as well as the bedding.

Erak was so shocked by Will's answer that Will wouldn't have been surprised if Erak's jaw had touched the floor. Realizing this, Erak quickly closed it. "Okay, I'll go ask for a hot bath to be prepared and you can get some extra shut eye while I'm gone" trying to salvage some of his dignity Erak untangled his arms from around Will as he stood, nether looked happy to be out of each other's warmth so early in the cold morning (Afternoon in reality). Walking to the door, Erak turned back for one last parting message "I won't be long" then left, leaving Will to sleep, even if for a short while.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wake up sleepy head, baths ready" Erak called, nudging Will wake from his nice nap by poking him. The servants had already left, leaving big fluffy towels, lotions and robes for the couple’s private use which were already strategically placed on a rack next to the portable tub. The servants had just finished bringing the hot water just before he decided to wake sleeping beauty.

"Is it time to wake up already?" asked Will sleepily, still a bit drowsy, causing Erak to chuckle at the impossible cuteness of Will's sleepy expression, the cuteness only intensified when you knew what Will’s glare was like. "Yep, come on sleepy head I'll even carry you" leaning down with a grin, Erak swept Will into his arms after throwing the blanket and carried him over to the large white tub that was steaming with heat, just waiting to be entered.

Jumping in Erak settled Will between his own muscular legs; thus allowing Will to use his chest as a back rest and putting him in the perfect position for…anything Will was up for. Erak grabbed the first lotion bottle filled with a yellow substance, the one used in Skandia for cleaning, but when he uncapped it he noticed it was a new one; this one caused a fruity scent to begin wolfing through the air. While the sent was certainly sweet and refreshing compared to his usual mint and peppermint fragrance, it also had just that hint of spice that one would associate with a spice shop. Thinking on it further he had to agree this scent matched Wills personality perfectly. ‘ _Sweet but Spicy…just like my Will’_ Erak thought fondly. He did have to admit that Will was very sweet and cute, but he was also just as lethal in a fight with his wicked ideas for catching he's enemies unguarded. Some of those ideas were just pure evil! Not to mention so embarrassing for the enemies that even our own men had felt sorry for them. Will still wonders why he’s avoided like the black plague by the men who saw it…which was basically 20% of the compounds fighters and some slaves.

Erak rubbed the lotion into his own long hair then into Will's unruly main, making sure it was properly lathered to the point it looked as if the pair of them were wearing matching white bubbly wigs. grabbing a bowl, Erak washed the suds out; being careful not to get any soap in Will’s eyes, doing the same for the green moistening lotion, but leaving it in for much longer to let it soak in.

Reaching over Erak to grab one of the waiting washcloths Will started to lather it up with the yellow lotion, causing a truly wicked idea to come to mind. Turning to straddle Erak, Will then proceeded to wash Erak's chest, arms and neck; subtly paying particular attention to Erak’s nipples. Once finished with washing Erak’s _upper_ region, Will then proceed to wash Erak's _never_ region. Starting with his toes and feet, slowly and thoroughly moving up each of Erak’s legs individually, but as Will moved in to the area where Erak’s…little ( _HUGE_ ) Erak…was located and currently saluting him. Will washed _EVERYWHERE BUT THERE_ Causing Erak to emit a low growl deep in his throat. He had watched (his) Will shimmy up and down his body, with a mischievous smirk, to reach everywhere, but just when he had thought that Will was FINALLY going to help him out with the problem HE had created in the first place, but he was avoiding it like the plague!

Yanking Will's hand away from washing the beginning of his pelvis Erak then proceeded to ravage the cheeky boy’s mouth, causing soft mews to emit from the youth in his lap. Leaving the boy panting, yet wanting more at the same time if the glazed, half-lidded look in his eyes was anything to go by; this only seemed to fuel his own growing erection further…that and the fact that Will was doing this _sober_ just made this all the more exciting _;_ even if he was a huge tease!

"Erak, please…I can't breathe" Will finally pleaded once he finally got the chance to as he was out of breath and Erak hardly gave him a chance. Hearing the admission caused Erak to end the passionate snog session abruptly as his worried dark sea blue eyes gazed into Will’s own rich chocolate orbs. Will hoped the older man could read the silent message pleading within his eyes as he refused to say it aloud.

Thankfully, Erak did. Slowly moving the hand that had been resting on Will's lower back, sliding it down to grab the boys tight pert ass. Kneading it until Will told him, while giggling, that it tingled, with that he thought to begin stretching him instead. Erak grabbed the bottle of body cream they were meant to put on AFTER the bath to pour a nice liberal amount onto his hand where he commenced in coating his fingers liberally. Erak than began to stretch Will, one large finger at a time, earning himself more, much louder mews and moans then before as he pushed his fingers deeper into the tight entrance all the way to his knuckles. Hearing the sounds Will was making was bringing Erak rather close to his limit of control, if he didn't finish stretching him soon, he'd have to take him as he was, half stretched and all. He didn't want that, _it'd hurt Will too much…even more then last night._ It may have been an offhanded thought, but it was a true one regardless. Despite what most said of Skandian’s Erak did not consider himself, or any of his crew, as brutes, especially when it came to lovers and bed mates.

Picking up his pace, Erak soon had Will properly prepared and ready to be docked. Lifting the boy one handed, he positioned the head of his own member at Will’s entrance, just waiting for the signal to enter. Looking to Will’s face Erak was amused to see Will’s annoyed expression at being lifted so easily; he would be sure to see it often from now on.

"You ready?"

"…yes…"

Lowering Will slowly inch by slow inch was hard on his control. He knew Will would still feel a small amount of pain but he still didn’t like it. Erak just wanted to impale the boy upon himself immediately, sheathing himself within that tight hot cavern. Making the young boy scream his name to the Gods and shatter Hade’s Gate into a million pieces.

Looking up from watching his erection disappear Erak noticed Will's pert nipples standing erect but neglected in front of his face. Leaning forward slightly, Erak grabbed one of the neglected appendages between his teeth, lightly nibbling only to sooth a moment latter with gentle strokes of his tongue. It made a good distraction from the pain for Will, and the sensations for Erak.

Will groaned, arching up into his…lovers? mouth, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling from that sinful appendage. Erak’s free hand glided up the boy's torso, drawing little random designs all over Will’s lightly tanned skin before grabbing his other nipple and giving it the same treatment as before. Earning more sobs and moans from his little kit. He wouldn't stop till he made him _scream_ in pleasure _._

Lowering him down almost fully, Erak began to raise and lower Will in a parody of shallow thrusts. Once the painful part seemed past he gradually began to move his hips. Breathless with everlasting desire, Erak pounded harder, hearing luckily more sobs of lust and not of pain. Slow shallow thrusting quickly changing to a hard pounding once he was fully encased. Once those cries turned to seamless moans he reached deeper hitting that bundle of nerves that made Will clamp down on him in the most unimaginable way. Finally making Will scream when the pounding targeted his sensitive bundle of nerves with brutal accuracy almost made Erak instantly release, but he held on (barely).

He closed his eyes as the other came, hearing his name being called, but he couldn't hold back with the way he was squeezed and clamped once again as Will rode the wave of his orgasm. With a grunt a thin veil of white filled his vision as he filled his companion with his seed, coating his companion’s insides thoroughly; sating a primeval need within him with this knowledge.

Erak kept going for a little longer with a few more thrusts until he was fully spent as well as helping Will ride out his own orgasm, their skin wet with warm soapy water and ‘love’. After catching his breath Erak finally removed himself from the insanely, wonderful warmth of the smaller man. Will barely gave a sound; he looked up with heavy eyes as his drenched legs uncurled from around Erak, resting slowly limp. As their breathing started to calm, realizing that Will was exhausted, Erak pulled a towel from the rack nearby to wrap him in. Picking the tired younger male up and lifted him out of the now soiled tub. As Will curled against Erak's ever cooling skin, there seemed to be a slightly sad look in his eyes. This confused Erak.

"Why so sad?" asked Erak worriedly, wondering why after such bliss his young lover would have such a look of sadness in his eyes; was he finally regretting it?

Will was reluctant to say, but decided to say it anyway as Erak already knew, but probably didn’t comprehend the implications at the moment after what they did.

"I'll have to go back to Araluen soon with the others…we’re only here till the peace treaty is signed…" Will answered in a tired whisper. As soon as the words left Will’s kiss bruised lips realisation hit Erak with dawning horror; the treaty was to be signed in three days, before the winter storms set in once more…so the Araluen’s could still sail safely.

"Then stay. I want you too." Erak pleaded. He really did want Will to stay. But seeing Will so spent convinced him that this conversation could be continued at some other time; first Will needed sleep, while he needed to plan.

Running his long figures through soft brown locks, Erak pushed the semi-conscious boy higher on his hip as he dried (and cleaned) him off, he then carried him back to their bed. Settling him into comfort as Will drifted out of consciousness and into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Looking into Will’s peaceful face, his feelings deepened at seeing the most innocent and calm look on the others face he had ever seen, he wasn't used to seeing that look even on children…he's find a way to keep him…where there was a will there was a way. There _had_ to be a way, and if there was, he (or more likely Borsa) would find it. And if there wasn’t a way like normal, he’d make one.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Will’s Guilt

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After having watched Will sleep for a time Erak left; he had duties to preform after all but not before getting a servant to gather some healing creams from the compounds private healer and another to collect the cold bath. Will would be sore after all when he finally awoke, and as amusing as that would be, Will properly wouldn’t let him touch him again if he didn’t do anything to fix it.

After sending the girl for the creams and making sure the men made no noise as they removed the bath, or even looked in Will’s naked direction, Erak finally left to perform his new duties as Oberjarl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours latter Will awoke to an empty bed. Logically he knew Erak was an important leader now but that still didn’t quell the hurt he currently felt, which wasn’t limited to the physical realm. But the pain was only a small issue when he started to contemplate the problems and concerns that would most likely result from his and Erak’s little drunken night and sober morning...what had he done? what would the others think? What would Halt think! What was he going to do?!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unaware of Will’s current panicked thoughts Erak was currently still stuck in another boring round of negotiations with the Araluen’s and Evanlyn, who they had learned recently during the short war with the Temujai was in truth the Crown Princess Cassandra. Who was being a royal pain in the Skandian’s ass with her higher-then-thou attitude...she was sooo much better behaved as a slave…maybe he could still sell her for a pretty price?...well he’d have to make her mute first; no one likes a chatty slave!

\---------------------------------------------- **Two-LONG-Hours-Later** \----------------------------------------------------------

The long round of negotiations had finally ended with nothing much decided thanks to the Princess of Annoyance. Maybe he should take the chance to talk to his crew about securing Will…if anything at least he knew Borsa would be waiting at the Bloody Maple tavern for him; even if it was just to find out how the negotiations had went. They could also discuss ways to mute the girl without anyone the wiser.

Traversing quickly threw side corridors and streets often used the local Skandians as shortcuts Erak made it to the pub in record time. Like most Skandian buildings the tavern was made out of thick wooden logs but, unlike most buildings in the city the tavern had three levels; the pub, the hotel and the storage cell. Spotting Borsa at their usual corner booth Erak made his way through the sea of drunks with a well-practiced ease.

“Borsa, I got a favour I need doing on the sly!”

“What do you need Oberjarl?” sighed Borsa, watching as his friend slid into the seat across from him, becoming Oberjarl sure hadn’t sharpened Erak’s tongue any. If anything he’s tongue was still as blunt as the first time he’d run into him on the docks.

“I need your help finding a way of keeping Will in Skandia” the image of Will passed through Borsa’s mind; Borsa remembered the boy because their captain didn’t normally take an interest in the slaves, yet had been keeping an eye on that one in particular.

“The little spitfire? The one you helped with the weed?” _and have been stalking?_

“Yes”

“Why not just tie him to your bed?” inquired Borsa, but even he knew while that was no doubt a very appealing idea to Erak, Will wasn’t the type that that sort of thing would go over well with; Erak’d probably end up castrated in no time once the lad got free…after he had been thoroughly humiliated of course.

“…like that’d ever go over well with him”

“True…what about just asking him to stay?”

“He’d never stay.” Erak sighed “Will’s loyalty to Araluen will prevent him from even considering it.”

After what both Skandian’s had seen of Will they knew this to be true. The bastard was loyal. Ordering another round of Ale and cider Erak and Borsa started plotting the possible strategies they could use and even some they couldn’t; hoping a useful idea may result.

\-----------Back With Will--------------

Once finally back in his own room Will went about packing his belongings; he knew the treaty would be signed soon so he wanted to be ready. Having had some proper time to consider what happened between him and Erak he had decided, rather easily, that they were both totally insane and he didn’t know what to do about it. Sharpening and oiling his weapons Will thought on who he could talk to who wouldn’t spill the beans, making Gilan not even on the list. After over an hour of indecision Will finally decided to go consult Halt on the matter, no matter how frightened he was of Halt’s reaction he would definably know what to do and have no inclinations to boast about his private life. Having made his decision Will made his way to his friends’ room.

Traversing through the corridors Will felt as if last night’s festivities were written all over his face and body as he passed Skandian’s, slaves and servants alike on his way to Halt’s rooms. Logically he knew the ordinary inhabitants wouldn’t notice the limp, or just assume it was a leftover injury from battle, but the feeling was still there. He did find it annoying that he was housed Skandian’s rather than the Araluens like everyone else. When he had inquired about it to Erak he said that it was just a coincidence and not to worry. But now it just made him wonder if he had planned all this from the start.

Knocking on Halts door Will held his breath as he waited for it to open; hoping and dreading the opening of that innocent door, well, innocent if not for the fact that it was MOCKING him! By the time Halt finally opened the door it was to find Will glaring at it. Remembering the last time he found his apprentice glaring at inanimate objects Halt opened his door quickly before Will decided to destroy it. Watching as his apprentice walked in he noticed Will was limping and seemed uneasy…Gilan had told him Will was fine this morning when he had sent him to check, what could have happened?

“Is something wrong Will?” Halt asked as he observed Will tensing at the question before facing him properly.

“I did something this morning and last night that I don’t know how to handle…”

“What did you do?” had Will done something while drunk when he left Oberjarl Erak’s rooms?

“I slept with Erak!”

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Halts Reaction

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Blinking at his pale apprentice all Halt could utter was “I see.” Well that would explain the Oberjarl’s impatience and Will’s absence from the negotiations…he would definably be punishing Gilan later; there was no way he didn’t know. But first he needed to calm down his rapidly panicking apprentice.

“Calm down Will. Explain what has happened, from the beginning.” As he listened to Will’s panicked and confused report it was hard to miss from what information was given that the Oberjarl had most likely planned the whole affair, the sequence of events seemed a little too coincidental for him, but it was also obvious that the lad really did like him…he would let things unfold for now; it was only three days until they returned home after all and this business would be finished.

“Why don’t you go and practice your aim? It may help you too relax and clear your mind. Just let the pieces fall where they may for now.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erak and Borsa had found nothing legal that could work with keeping Will in Skandia after over an hour of discussion and looking through old books; they had relocated to the Oberjarl’s official office when they realised they needed to look up some laws and rules that may help them. Opening one such tomb Erak and Borsa set about the task of finding what they could.

 _…If a concubine should come from a foreign land and is ordered returned to that land by their native land a_ _Skandian may take only the willing concubine as his bonded, severing the authority of the bonded’s homeland…_

_…The treasures and spoils gained by land or sea with the exception of the Oberjarl’s share belong to the Skandian captain and his crew. In the event of slaves only the Oberjarl has the right to set one free and retain the right of appreciation…_

Slamming the heavy tomb shut Erak gave a massive sigh as he looked to Borsa to see him shaking his head; he hadn’t found anything either. With that little sign he finally gave up any hope on going a legal route to keep his Kit; what they could have used required Will’s full, knowing, cooperation which left only the illegal stuff that Will would not be happy about in the least…but by Skandia Araluen Oberjarl Gorlog’s beard they would do as Gorlog bid them! Siting straight Erak set to explaining his rough idea while Borsa offered ideas to refine it; they would handle this problem as if Will was a treasure being guarded by a port master! But one thing was for sure; they would definably be needing help to do it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leaving Halt’s room, Will felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, as he made his way outside to the training yard; Halt had basically told him “ _what happens in Skandia, stays in Skandia_ ” and reminded him it was only three days. Arriving outside Will quickly set up his hay stacks and bullseyes for his practice. He had gotten in the habit of practicing longer than the others after his stint with the warm-weed in an effort to catch up and improve his skills. Notching his arrow and drawing his string Will set to work on everything from his technique and aim to his ability to layer focus. It was an ability he had heard from the other Skandian’s was used to help their concentration as they developed the control necessary if they ever wanted to achieve a stable Battle Rage. It required controlling what you focused on during a task while keeping everything else in focus at the same time, “ _whether it is a sole opponent or the entire battle field you need to be able to control your awareness to live long enough to survive the battle._ ” He had originally though they were just pulling his leg like Gilan often tried to do, but the more he practiced the more he found the technique helped him stay in control and not panic. Well, when it didn’t involve Erak anyway.

Notching another arrow he decided he liked training alone best of all. No Halt or Gilan to distract him.

“Will!”

Turning, Will found Horace walking towards him from the public barracks dressed in his usual formal clothing; he didn’t know why but Horace insisted on always going formal while here in Skandia.

“Horace, have you come to practice?”

“No, just came to tell you the princess is expecting to have everything negotiated and finalized by tonight, so you may want to pack if you haven’t already.”

“Really? So this morning’s negotiations went well?”

“Well enough if you go by what she’s saying. So looking forward to going home?”

“I wouldn’t object to it.” Not that he had a choice even if he did object.

Keeping Will

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Just as the princess predicted, negotiations where concluded that night and would be signed in the morning an hour before they were due to depart. What Will was unaware of was the little fact the princess basically agreed to everything except a few key points; only even opposing those points because Halt made her.

As Will was packing his belongings Erak was running around like a madman getting everything organised on such short notice; he had had everything planned to happen the day after tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day of their departure was bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Horace was pleased his plan had worked perfectly; with the help of the princess of course. He knew he couldn’t win against Erak at the current point in time; not only because of the man’s skill with a blade, but he also didn’t want to cause a war to break out between the two nations. He would pursue Will once they were back on home soil.

Walking down to the docks, there were more sailors running around then he had originally expected; probably itching to get rid of the ‘annoying foreigners’. After today, he’d be keeping Will well away from these idiots, especially Erak, so he guessed it didn’t matter too much how many ants were running around. _Speaking of Will, wonder where he is at the moment?_

Finding a beat up Gilan, Horace had to take a moment to make sure the guy with marks all over him hadn’t just nicked his cloak.

“What happened Gilan? One of the Skandia barmaids beat you up again?”

“No.” Gilan was defiantly sulking…probably got turned down. “Halt made me sleep up a tree again cause I did…something.” That caused Horace to raise an eyebrow, sleeping in trees is supposedly Halts harshest punishment, according to Will anyway.

“Something?”

“Ranger business. Don’t want to get in even more trouble before we even leave.” Watching as Gilan quickly picked up the cargo and rushed to their ship; Horace couldn’t help but feel as if he was forgetting something.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erak knew letting Will help load the ship was a necessary evil, but it was still making him nervous. Borsa did say it would be better that the other Araluen’s saw Will before it was time to initiate THE PLAN, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable with all the things that could go wrong with the plan.

 **“** Oberjarl, where would you like the cargo to be stored?”

“In the main storage hut.” Watching as the sailor wandered off with the cargo he noticed everything was almost all packed. He would need to get Borsa moving before it was too late.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Offloading his tenth load, Will was now thoroughly convinced that the sailors Erak had assigned were slacking off. Between all thirteen of them they’d probably only carried twelve boxes. But at least now once they leave he won’t have to endure another harsh winter here; he can be nice and rugged up in one of Araluen’s milder winters.

It was a shame he wasn’t staying, he would have enjoyed torturing those bastards who gave him well duty with all the trimmings. He just knew he would have been able to convince Erak to give them what duties he deemed fit…and that bloke who tricked him into that warm weed addiction; maybe he could hint it to Erak before they left port? It’d have to be a little side mission.

“Will!”

“What is it Borsa?” and why did he have a box with straps hanging from him?

“Nothing really. I’m just helping hand out refreshments to the workers, you want anything?”

“Sure” looking in the box, he saw a bunch of different pies and breads that looked delicious, but he was very happy to see a cheesy vegetable pie hiding among the more meaty varieties. Choosing that one along with a small fruit juice, Will was quite content with his choice.

“Thanks Borsa, I really need these after all the heavy lifting. How long do you reckon before lift-off?”

“You’re very welcome Will. In about an hour I think everything should be set. I got to finish handing these out, but maybe you should think about taking a small nap before your due to leave; sleeping on ships when you’re very used to land can be very difficult. I remember you had a lot of trouble when we were traveling here.”

“Yea, not an experience I enjoyed in the slightest. Every time the ship rocked I was convinced I was going to fall off! It was a horrible way to wake up, don’t know how you guys do it, to be honest.”

“Ha! You get used to it real quick when you’re in the birds nest!”

“I’ll take your word for it Borsa.” For some reason he was starting to get a little sleepy “I might end up taking that nap after all Borsa” maybe it’s because he hasn’t been sleeping too good combined with all the work he had been doing?

“Finish your food first, then you can use the storage nut next to the kitchens. It’s warm enough that you can take a nap without having to worry about freezing in it.”

“Great! Can you tell Halt were I am? Don’t want them to leave without me.”

“If I run into him I’ll let him know.” Watching as Will swallowed the last bites of his pie out of the corner of his eye, he made sure to tell all the crewmates he passed to make sure to subtly steer the noisy Araluen’s away from kitchen storage, as he made his way to Erak to make his report.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Borsa, have you seen Will?”

“He’s taking a nap. Exhausted himself helping the crew. You want me to wake him?”

“Na, it may be fun to see how far we get before he wakes. Catch you latter Borsa!”

Making Up and Crap

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“Have you seen Will anywhere? We’re about to board!”

“He’s already on the ship. Got tired from helping the sailors from what I heard.” Gilan was just hopeful his sleep was a deep one. He knew Will hadn’t slept too good the past couple of nights, something to do with Horace practically moving in after Will’s little sleepover with the handsome Oberjarl, and snoring. But a nap didn’t sound too bad; Will defiantly has the right idea. Even just a short one would be heaven, but he had no time for it right now. Looking through his bag he couldn’t help feeling as if he had forgotten something…CRAP the pendent! Rushing off to the room he was allocated Gilan started ruffling through the draws until he found what he was looking for.

“This thing cost me a fortune! He better appreciate what I’ve gone through!”

Rushing from his rooms he raced to the docks, nearly being knocked over by the strong gales ploughing their way through the Skandian streets –their journey was definably going to be a swift one– only to spot the tail-end of the ship waving to him from a great distance.

“Shit!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching as Borsa quickly got the captain and crew who would be making the journey together and setting off, he couldn’t be more grateful he had such a good friend in his old shipmate. It had only been fifteen minutes ago that Borsa had informed him Will was sleeping where planned and wouldn’t be waking for another hour or so. After that they had moved to get the Araluen’s shipped out as quickly as they could without literally throwing them on board.

“Shit!”

Turning to the noise, it took Erak a moment to realise yes, they had missed one.

“You were meant to be on that ship Mr Gilan.” Borsa deadpanned, he couldn’t believe their luck either.

Sinking to his knees, Gilan just continued to stare at the gleefully fleeing ship disappear over the horizon “Yea, I know.” Then promptly passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next time Will and Gilan awoke, they were already settled within a large two bedded guest room. The drowsing drugs in Will had finally left his system, but left him with the urgent need to go to the bathroom. When he returned from doing his business, Gilan was rousing from his panic induced slumber, albeit very slowly.

“Why are we still in Skandia Gilan? Has the ship left yet?” Will asked the still asleep Gilan, only to have another answer him instead.

“The Ship left two hours ago brat.”

“I’m not a brat…How’d we miss it Erak?”

“You were sleeping, while your friend there was just late; missed it by five minutes.” Which WASN’T part of THE PLAN. But he guessed they just had to work with what they got by this point. It was too dangerous to send him off; Will would follow in a heartbeat. Maybe they should have just gone with the original plan of tying Will to his bed and ravishing him once the other Araluen’s had gone.

“Is there another ship we can take?”

“No, the south winds have blown in early this season. As it is, the crew that just left are going to have to spend the winter in Araluen, before making their way back home.” Well, more like move on to one of the warmer countries with better dancers until they can cross; one downside to being Oberjarl.

“Like I told you yesterday, you may stay in Araluen for as long as you like” hopefully without the sidekick next time.

“Thanks Erak, for everything…not scaring me though, I blame you for that 100%”

“Maybe you just scare easily?” the look Will sent him could peal paint, but that pout still sent his thoughts into the gutter. Will must have been able to tell, because his glaring pout quickly turned into a fierce blush that would rival the sharpest ruby.

“Your still very welcome in my bed Will; anytime.” This wasn’t the first time he’d tried to coax Will back to his bed, but admittedly not so openly; since whenever he tried that blond brat or her knight would show up and run interference.

“I’m not a toy Erak, but I can still be broken.”

“If I wanted a toy I’d order a slave or go to the brothels. You are worth much more than that to me.” Great, now _he_ felt embarrassed.

“I—I need to think…”

“Dinner will be at the same time but in the private eating chambers of the Oberjarl.” Bowing to his intended he left; but with no intentions of going easy on Will anymore. He would have Will glued to his bed by the end of winter, if not the end of the week.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will was still reeling over his conversation with Erak when Gilan finally decided to join the land of the living.

“Hey Will, guess what? I had the funniest dream! We missed the ship and Halt was trying to skin me!”

“Not a dream” Will deadpanned “except for the Halt part. That hasn’t happened yet; maybe you’re a seer?”

“Well dam.” Watching the dramatic Ranger flop back down and sigh, Will waited for the questions to start.

“What now?”

“Erak’s letting us crash here for as long as we need.”

“No doubt because of your many charms Will.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“That the Oberjarl wouldn’t be so accommodating if you weren’t here. He’s smitten with you; a bit bearish in nature, but he’s still as good a man as any.” Gilan had honestly become a tad annoyed with the others behaviour towards Oberjarl Erak. Not many keep coming back like that one does. It honestly made him feel a bit sorry for him. He knew what it’s like being in those shoes.

“He treats me the same as everyone else!”

“No, he doesn’t.” Gilan couldn’t help but deadpan, Erak treated Will a lot better than everyone else; even that dense princess had noticed.

“What do you mean?”

“This room for example.” Waving to the room, when he looked back, seeing Will give him a confused look he continued. “You have a bathroom attached. So did your other one. Only the Oberjarl and his high ranking Capitan’s have private bathrooms. And so do you.”

“But we were here for the peace treaty surely he-” Gilan cut him off quickly before Will could start to delude himself. “It was only you; even the princess had to use the communal female bathrooms.” Seeing that Will had gone quiet, he left in search of some food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Making his way to his meeting with Borsa, Erak was in a little tiff and couldn’t help ranting in his head. Hadn’t Will even noticed!

“Oberjarl!”

Turning, Erak couldn’t help but blink in shock as he was met with the sight of Gilan holding a plate of sandwiches. He sure recovers quickly.

“Good afternoon milady. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Good afternoon My Lord. Your pleasure comes from the arrangement of our good friend, the great and most noble Will.”

Unable to look at each other for much longer, they both promptly burst out laughing. Early on in their friendship, Erak had learned Gilan was more than willing to play along in most silliness. They both probably needed it by this point.

“So where’re you heading Erak?”

“I have a meeting with Borsa in a few minutes. We have to organise winter hunting and gathering parties.” They tended to either run low or run out of lumber by the middle of winter. And fresh meat was always better.

“That reminds me, regarding Will, you may need to be more obvious in your seductions.” Like hit him with your dick obvious. Though not so crude. Will would be running screaming to the hills if ANYONE ever did that.

“I figured as much, but why do you think so?”

“He didn’t notice the difference in rooms. A bit dense in the love department isn’t he?”

“A large bit don’t you mean. Seems to think I just want him as a toy! Honestly!” he still couldn’t figure out how that idea came about! Its’ not like he hid what he wanted!

“Maybe get him drunk again?” it worked pretty well the first time…

“That’s Plan B.”

The way Erak said that –so final– made Gilan wonder if he had already carved it into stone. But if that was Plan B then…

“So what’s Plan A?”

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dealing and Tootsie

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Will went down to dinner that night he would admit to himself that he was nervous. He had never seen Gilan snap like that to anyone, not even those sailors that were trying to pick on him. Entering the parlour it was to find Erak, Borsa and Gilan sitting together on the round wooden table; leaving the only seat available being the one directly across from Erak.

“Nice of you to join us Will! Have a seat.” bellowed Borsa, obviously on the road to being drunk, if the bottle of Blue Tint Ale sitting next to him was anything to go by.

“What are we having?”

“Something called pizza with warm garlic and herb bread, well also be having a small vegetable soup later.” Gilan had mentioned they were your favourites. “How was your nap earlier? Borsa said you were nearly dead on your feet!”

“It was very good. I’ve just had some trouble sleeping lately.” The normal conversation topics were calming him down. Will was embarrassed to admit he was nervous about Erak bringing up their…thing…in front of the others. He still didn’t really understand what he wanted from him. His knowledge in this area was very limited compared to the other Rangers. “Did you see Halt while you were handing out the food Borsa?”

“Didn’t see hide or tail of him or the princess. Told Gilan though when I saw him, even offered to wake you, but he said to let you sleep.” But it’s not like he avoided those two like the plague or anything…

Seeing Will look to Gilan curiously, Erak wondered if Will would figure it out with how little he was given. He sure hoped not!

“I told Horace when he asked where you were. Really, he should have stopped the ship before it pulled out when he realised we weren’t on board!” just then the servants came in with their food on hot plates; the Skandian’s had perfected the way to keep their food warm, even in winter. Will headed straight for the pizza covered in only cheese, avoiding the ones covered in meat. A little known fact about Will was that he didn’t particularly care for meat, and tended to avoid it when he could. Something the others had picked up on early during their time together.

“Maybe he forgot?” or assumed the little Will lookalike slave was Will and already on board…

“Maybe.” Feeling something touch his leg and start climbing upwards, Will instinctively kicked out. Seeing Gilan flinch, Will decided he had his culprit and kicked him again for good measure. Turning back to Erak, they all continued to talk of trivial things while Will was in the process of battling the curious foot without giving himself away. He didn’t think he was too successful when Erak spent the rest of the night smirking after the fourth time he had to kick Gilan.

It wasn’t long before everyone went to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the weeks followed Will and Gilan got into a nice simple routine. Gilan’s shins were no longer black and blue from Will’s kicks, as Will finally worked out that Erak was the culprit; Gilan had taken to sitting next to Will after the first three nights, and Borsa wasn’t the type to do so, so that only left the –very proud– guilty party; Erak Starfollower, and Gilan’s lover boy.

One thing Will would be happy to do without during his stay was the cold. The Skandian winters were horrible in their chill, but the snow covering the pines of the surrounding forest was beautiful…cold still sucked though. Gilan had been having a marvellous time with his new lover Rhea, one of the top captains in Erak’s court. Will couldn’t help snickering every time he recalled how those two had meet.

**\--------------------Flash-Back--------------------**

_Will and Gilan were rushing through the halls leading from the main courtyard. Will had succeeded in shoving a bucket full of snow down Gilan’s three layers of leggings, resulting in the current pursuit through the halls. Will had barely passed by a random corridor when he heard a resounding OMF come from behind him. Risking a glance back Will couldn’t help giggling at the sight._

_Gilan was lying atop and straddling –judging by the gold decorated fang hanging from the man’s ear– a highly ranked Skandia captain. The captain seemed to be coming out of his shock faster, as the man quickly looped his hands low on Gilan’s hips and waited for him to notice._

_As Will watched them watch each other, in a silent contest to see who would look away first. Erak appeared from the same corridor the captain had and silently crept behind Will to wrap his arms around the petite male. Bending down, Erak whispered so as not to disturb the ‘moment’ “How long do you recon they’re just gonna stare at each other?” Just as quiet, Will instinctively leaned into Erak’s embrace. “Better question; how long do you believe until they realise we’re watching them?” Will and Erak had grown a lot closer over the weeks as they worked together to prepare for winter._

_It would take another three minutes of Captain Rhea rubbing slow circles with his thumbs before Gilan processed that fact they were being watched. Causing Will to be more then amused by that time._

**\--------------------Flash-Back-End--------------------**

After that little episode Gilan avoided the captain like the plague, while the captain hunted Gilan like ripe fruit to a starving man. It eventually got to the point where Captain Rhea finally just asked to join them for dinner; thereby cornering Gilan on the other side of the table. During the time Gilan was cornered, Captain Rhea was able to worm his way in; Erak had also made a lot of progress with Will.

Erak had made sure the slaves always kept his rooms warm. This resulted in Will spending a fair amount of time in Erak’s office, and therefore with Erak himself. Gilan snickered whenever he thought of the fact that Erak was essentially bribing Will with his warmth.

The more time they spent together, the closer they became. At the start of Erak’s plan it was merely getting Will alone in the same room for any length of time, then small touches, and finally touching more intimately. Until Will would accept chaise kisses from him and complete paperwork with Erak’s arms around him. They were little steps but everyone but Will was able to see he was reeling him in.

Two months in to their six month stay; Will surrendered.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Surrender

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The day started out simple and ordinarily enough.

A vicious and bitter wind lashed against the proud stone of the Oberjarl’s compound, as if to wear it away through sheer savage rage, yet the wood and stone gave no quarter and remained defiantly jutting up into the sky, its multi-panelled windows foggy and glowing with torch and candle light within. Promising warmth and shelter to those splashing their way through the treacherous forest and half hidden paths, a glass of Ale or cider and a hot meal awaiting their return. While fair, Oberjarl Erak was already making a name for himself among the upper ranks, and rumors of his demoting and punishment of the former Captain Ivan, because of his brutality with the slave girls, was serving as a hard lesson for the other captains and their crew. After having fallen for Will, Erak had started to pay closer attention to the slaves and how they were treated. Erak couldn’t say he agreed. Especially when he discovered over half the slaves who died during winter wasn’t because of the cold, but because of bored captains and their crew.

When Will overheard the changes Erak was making he decided to enquire into it by confronting Captain Rhea. Cornering him before dinner, Will made his move.

“What do you think? About the changes Erak is making?” Captain Rhea gave Will a weighed look; judging just how forthcoming he should be. Finally deciding to be truthful, he decided all he could do was give the small Ranger the facts and let him make of it as he will.

“Oberjarl Erak’s heart is pure and honest, he doesn’t get lost on the tangled roads…I envy him in that. Erak’s desire to truly help Skandia is why most chose him for the position of Oberjarl. They knew he wouldn’t be tempted by the greed of gold like Oberjarl Gorloga was. He almost destroyed Skandia, by being an Oberjarl who only judged according to the highest bidder instead of who was right. Since then all the captains have been careful with who is chosen, and every captain is watched for when the Oberjarl needs to be replaced. Despite displeasing some Erak is still very well liked, even by his enemies, because they know he wasn’t attacking them personally but by an action they had taken, he also hasn’t punished the captain’s crew; which is his right.”

“Why would the crew be punished if they didn’t do anything?” it seemed quite illogical to him, innocents being painted with the same brush as the guilty.

“Because no one can believe that the crew didn’t know what their captain was up to. A captain and his crew are normally too close for there to be any ignorance on the crew’s part.” Rhea could tell by the look on Will’s face that he didn’t fully understand or approve, but he didn’t have to, only obey their laws and code while he was here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waltzing over to his lounge in Erak’s private office, Will flopped down as he continued to think on what he had learned earlier. He must of fallen asleep at some point as the next time he woke, it was in Erak’s bed. Feeling his behind and noting it wasn’t tender, lead Will to believe Erak hadn’t done anything while he was asleep. Seeing Erak working at his drinking table Will couldn’t help admiring Erak’s phasic.

“Morning?”

“Morning Will, how was your sleep?”

“Great. But how did I end up here instead of my own bed?” it’s not like he didn’t know where he slept; it was right next door to Erak’s rooms!

“My bed was one door away. Plus I now have you where I want you.” throwing a cheeky grin Will’s way, Erak couldn’t help laughing at Will’s indignant face. Moving quickly, Erak marched over and gave Will a good kiss on the lips. He was quite surprised when Will started to kiss him back.

**_\---------------------------------Five-Minutes-Later---------------------------------_ **

Pushing Will back onto his bed after discarding his clothes, Erak moved to hover over him. "You said there might be a trick to make it easier for you."

"No patience," Will tutted, but reached one hand under himself after grabbing the lube, concentrating briefly due to the odd angle, and stroked Erak's erection, coating it with the thick, gooey liquid. He had been thinking about his relationship with Erak constantly since his talk with Halt. Even if just for this winter, he was determined to give it a chance.

"Yourself," Erak grunted, observing in fascination and slight suspicion as Will scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes before giving Erak a slight nod. Erak observed absently that when Will’s fingers left his entrance, most of the lube he had enveloped them in was now gone. Erak couldn’t help wondering how he had learned that particular trick.

"I'm ready." Will stated, pushing against Erak's hold. "Come on, Oberjarl."

Erak growled, freeing one of his hands while still keeping Will in place with the other and snaked his free hand between Will's thighs to check that Will's trick had been effective. He nodded in satisfaction, allowing Will to escape his hold, at the same time thrusting upwards, sliding smoothly into his little lover.

Will groaned softly, throwing his head back and ignoring the discomfort that emanated from his back as he began to follow Erak's guiding hands, meeting the Skandian's fast rhythm.

"Only once today, Erak," Will murmured, running his fingers through Erak's chest hair. "So make sure you get your money's worth the first time. I’m supposed to be meeting the children for their lesson after lunch." He had taken to teaching the children archery after one little girl had asked, the others followed.

"I always do," Erak replied.

He sped up his strokes, pushing hard and deep into the sweetness of Will's body, eliciting soft moans and shudders whenever he hit Will's prostate, but holding Will's hips in exactly the same position, not allowing Will to move either with or against his thrusts. He growled warningly when Will's fingers inched towards his arousal, splitting Will almost in half with his next thrust. With a small whimper and a pout Will let his hands land once more on Erak's chest, his nails leaving small bloody scratches that seemed to heal almost immediately. Erak groaned and suddenly slowed down, changing his pace to languid and almost careful strokes, and making sure to only just graze Will's prostate so as not to push Will over the edge. He wanted to draw this out. He finally had Will fully willing; it felt like he was dreaming!

Will mewled piteously, pleading Erak with his eyes but refusing to beg, but when the Skandian finally angled his thrust again to give Will more pleasure, the black-haired man was once again far away from finding his release. That changed quickly, however, with Erak's precise, forceful thrusts. Then Erak halted again, teasing them both with their orgasms just dangling out of reach, and Will hit the Skandian's chest in frustration.

"Erak, don't be a brat," Will ordered.

"Oh, but you said only once," Erak replied with a smirk, rotating his hips carefully. "You never said anything about the duration of that once, my little impatient one."

"Do you expect me to beg?" Will demanded, crossing his arms over his heaving chest. He was very thankful Erak had taken to keeping the fire in the hearth going all day and night. Otherwise he would be freezing by now.

"That would be an idea, yes," Erak bared his teeth in amusement. "If you're capable of that, proud little thing."

Will glared at him before smoothing the anger from his face, pursing his lips into a seductive half-smile, looking at Erak through his lashes. He leaned down, licked a wet stripe from Erak's navel up to the hollow of his throat, rubbed his body against the Skandian's while purring lowly. He moved even further up, nibbling on Erak's neck and finally breathed a throaty "please" into the silver-haired man's ear.

Erak groaned, his sapphire eyes dilating, his fingers digging into Will's hips as he began to pound in earnest into his smaller lover, not holding himself back anymore. Will moaned in his ear, clutching to Erak's shoulders as the Skandian released into him and pushed Will over the edge, holding him through his climax.

"Maybe I should do that more often," Will muttered, slumped against the Skandian. "If you grant my wishes so readily anyway."

"Maybe you should," Erak agreed, tracing one of the white scars on Will's back that could be seen clearly through the dark bruising. "I like to hear you beg."

Will snorted softly, rolling his hips when Erak finally released them, making Erak's member slip out of him. He curled up over Erak's stomach, sighing in contentment when one of Erak's hands moved to his neck. An hour or two’s rest couldn’t hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Limping into his makeshift classroom Will couldn’t help smiling despite his embarrassment. He remembered the first time he came here after Azel had asked him to teach her. He had arrived expecting to find one child, only to encounter eight waiting expectantly for him. The numbers have increased since then but the enthusiasm has remained the same since day one. Above all the children just seemed proud of the fact they could now defend themselves and hunt more easily. Erak was also happy he was taking an interest and improving his people’s skill set.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Erak~" Will purred as he let his tunic fall undone and he made his way to the man. Since that morning Erak had somehow gotten Will to move into his room; where Erak practically jumped him each chance he got.

Erak kept his eyes on Will as the minx walked towards him where he was doing paperwork, hips swaying, and when he finally moulded his body to his. Wills arms went around Erak's neck; Erak’s arms went around Will's waist, their lips meeting in a hot passionate kiss. Will jumped a little so he could warp his legs around Erak's waist tightly, and so they weren't in awkward positions. They pulled back only when they had to take in air, their foreheads resting against each other's. Erak unclasped Wills undershirt as Will let his legs dangle for a second so Erak could stand. Will tugged at Erak's clothes after he rewrapped his legs and the man chuckled. He walked over to his and Will's bed and parted the netting before laying Will down gently. Will sat up only long enough to take off his top and toss it to the side before he was pushed back.

He let himself fall back and watched Erak's muscles move underneath his tanned skin as Erak pulled his shirt over his head and toss it away. Will let out a soft breathy moan when he felt his underwear removed, and he felt the cold air hit his heated flesh. He reached up and pulled Erak towards him once the man's pants hit the floor with his own clothes. The Oberjarl laid down on him gently as his hands ran softly over Will's sensitive skin, his actions a contrast to his usual aggressiveness in bed. Will ran his hands through Erak's hair, marvelling at the silky feel of it, both relishing in the loving and sincere feeling and presence of the other.

"Are you sure?" Erak asked looking up at Will and the ranger smiled amusedly, gently taking off Erak's sword belt and cupping his face in his small hands. Not even letting out a sound as Erak's powerful muscles flexed and surrounded him. Just the flutter of his eyelashes and his back arching, pressing him even more into Erak, let the Oberjarl know that it affected the man underneath him, only in a good way. However, he moaned when he felt Will let go of himself, with the two mixing together flawlessly by this point.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Erak." Will said caressing the sides of his face, a loving smile on his lips. "Truly." Erak's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Truly." he whispered back. Will's smile grew and he kissed him gently. Erak was such a big softy under all that fur.

Erak broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Will's neck, nipping and licking softly here and there, drawing gasps and moans from Will's kiss swollen lips. Will felt Erak smirk into his collar bone before his right nipple was bit softly while the other was played with, making him arch off the bed, Erak's name falling from his lips. His nipples had become extra sensitive since he had started sleeping with Erak. Erak stuck four fingers in front of Will's lips as he switched nipples, and Will gladly sucked them in, wanting some revenge for the pleasurable torture the other man was putting him through. Erak grunted as his fingers were sucked and licked teasingly. He looked up from where he had been licking and kissing Will's stomach, to see Will watching him through his lashes as he made sure Erak's fingers were thoroughly covered in saliva.

Erak narrowed his eyes and Will just looked at him innocently, as well as he could while doing his task. Erak pulled his fingers away and trailed them down Will's throat, to circle each nipple, down his stomach, to circle his navel, which Erak had been delighted to find was hairless, and finally over his thighs down to circle his puckered entrance. Erak grabbed a pillow and put it under Will's hips before slowly pushing in one finger. Will sighed slightly at the feeling before wiggling his ass, silently telling Erak to hurry it up. Erak smirked as he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, and once Will began to push back on the finger, he added a second and waited a few seconds before he began to stretch them.

Will only furrowed his brows, and stopped moving for about a minute or two, only feeling some discomfort. Soon he was moving against the fingers once again, and Erak added a third, making Will whine in the back of his throat at the slight pain he felt. He had gotten pretty good at relaxing but it still took him a bit of time to adjust.

Will panted slightly as he got used to the feeling and began to push back on the fingers. Erak waited a while longer before finally pushing in the last finger, and leaned forward to lick away the tears that had escaped from Will's lashes. Will whimpered at the pain, especially when Erak began to stretch and scissor his fingers. Erak frowned as more tears escaped and began to rotate and crook his fingers, looking for Will's prostate. He knew he found it when Will arched off the bed with a small scream, and filed that spot into the back of his mind to remember for later occasions. It was a lot harder finding it with his fingers then with little Erak.

Will panted, seeing white whenever Erak brushed or pushed on his prostate. He began to rock against the fingers slowly before he picked up speed, forgetting all about the pain in favour of the wonderful pleasure his large lover was giving him.

Erak sat back on his knees, taking in the picture Will made. His small hands were clutching the sheets, his eyes where half lidded, his beautiful feathery hair framed him beautifully, his body had a nice lovely flush, his cheeks were red, his eyes glazed over in lust, love, and pleasure. His dark red lips were kiss swollen and parted, letting out adorably delicious keens, meows, moans, groans, pants, and grunts. His back was arched beautifully, and he was fucking himself quite fast on Erak's fingers, his cock bouncing and dripping precum. Erak licked his lips at the delicious sight.

Erak reached over to the side table, opened the drawer, and pulled out the tube of mint scented lube. His eyebrow rose at that but decided to ask Will about it later. He quickly covered his aching erection and removed his fingers.

Will whined in disappointment as he thrust down trying to get them back as they pulled out. Erak chuckled and Will opened his eyes fully to glare at the man, but before he could say anything, he arched off the bed with a small scream as something _much_ larger took the fingers place. Erak grunted and clenched his teeth to keep himself from pounding into Will's tight heat once he was all the way in to the hilt. He looked down and saw Will with his eyes clenched shut tightly, tears escaping his eyes once more. Erak leaned down, kissed Will's forehead softly, and gently wiped his tears away. Will opened his eyes and gave the man a beautiful smile before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He kissed Erak softly before pulling back and nodding.

Erak leaned down and took Will's lips softly as he pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. Will relaxed his breathing, his body relaxing as he calmed down slightly, and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Erak's waist tightly, taking the man in deeper, and making him hit his prostate. Will arched up, screaming Erak's name, and the man smirked above him. Erak continued to hit that spot over and over again, driving the man underneath him crazy.

"E-Erak! Ah!… oh! I-I'm c-c-close!~" Will moaned, only to whine a second later when Erak slowed his thrusts. Dam teasing bastard!

He opened his eyes to glare at the man, but stopped when he saw Erak looking down at him. He smiled at the man and tightened his arms around the Erak's neck, bringing him closer. They kissed gently, letting their lust and passion take over them. Only when Erak felt them getting close did he pick up the speed. He reached down, wrapped one of his large hands around Will's weeping cock, and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Will's breath came out in quicker pants, and Erak grunted, both of their bodies heating up, as they got closer to their climax. Will was the first to come, and he came, screaming Erak's name. A few more thrusts and Erak came, emptying his full load into his lover, whispering Will's name into his ear. Erak rested his forehead against Will's as the two caught their breath. Erak pulled out of Will, with Will whimpering in disappointment, making the other chuckle in pleased amusement.

Erak rolled over beside Will, and pulled the younger male onto him. Will leaned up and kissed Erak on the lips before settling back down and laying his head on the man's chest, exhausted.

"Night Erak." he whispered sleepily.

"Night Will." Erak said back as he tightened his arms, Will smiled as he closed his eyes. Soon both men were fast asleep.

The next few months would fly by in a blissful swirl of Sex, Duties, and Pranks.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Araluen

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“Horace, have you seen Gilan or Will?” Halt hadn’t seen those two since they had set off. He really hoped his suspicions weren’t true. But he had come to learn Will and Gilan were just magnets for trouble.

“Last I saw of Gilan he was on the docks; when I asked where Will was though he said he was taking a nap. Maybe he’s just below deck?”

“Maybe. I’ll go have another look.” Halt went below deck and checked everywhere Will could have been sleeping. Not finding him he went above deck to speak with the Capitan. Seeing the big man –even by Skandian standards– Halt approached the man at the helm.

“Captain Easter, have you seen Will today?”

“I last saw him when he was helping to load supplies with the other men.” Looking at the foreign Ranger sideways, Yuji Easter considered what Oberjarl Erak had informed him to expect from the foreigners and what he should do in each case. But even he has heard stories of this Ranger and wondered at just how dangerous he would become when the Oberjarl’s plans were discovered.

“Did you see him or Gilan come on board?” Yuji felt as if he was entering dangerous territory. The look the Ranger was giving him was already suspicious. He’d better tread carefully.

“I was busy organizing the men for lift off; I didn’t even notice you getting on board let alone anyone else.”

“I see.” Kuji couldn’t help giving a nervous little chuckle to that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving into port with a boatload full of cranky Araluen’s was not what Kuji would consider an enjoyable business venture, and he would never be doing it again anytime in the future. Watching as they departed he was very relieved to discover that the drill Oberjarl Erak had put his crew through the night before they departed had paid off. As soon as the Araluen’s and their bags were on dry dock he and his crew silently but efficiently set off for sea again, heading for the warmer northern lands as fast as the winds of the gods would take them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching as the Skandian ship hightailed it out of port Halt couldn’t help but sigh. After Will had come to him he had kept a close eye on the new Oberjarl. To be honest he wasn’t really surprised the Oberjarl had pulled this stunt; just that he had been so successful with it. Watching as Horace and princess Evanlyn fumed, he couldn’t help sighing again. Those two were going to be a lot of trouble, in more ways than one. Mounting the stead the king had organised Halt made a promise.

He would be back in 6 months to retrieve his children.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You called me faster than I thought you would," Horace said, entering Evanlyn's rooms as if he owned it, dodging an expensive valse just in the nick of time, "We have to talk about this habit of yours..." Horace muttered, sitting in one of the free armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"If you didn't appear unannounced..." snapped Evanlyn, taking the other armchair beside Horace.

"I received an invitation." Horace reminded her, slouching a little in his seat.

Evanlyn opted not to argue and studied the Knight in front of her. Now that she knew what to look for it became quite obvious. The way he held himself, the grace he had even slouching on his armchair... he was a manipulator. It shouldn't surprise her, he was the son of the ‘Veela’, but it did. In some way she was still seeing the little eleven year old who had fought her when they had first met and stole pies off the maids. The boy that was so happy and carefree that it outshone everyone else. But Horace wasn't that child anymore. He had lost that innocence, that overwhelming light. He was far too arrogant to be that boy.

"I have been thinking about our conversation," Evanlyn said when it became obvious that Horace was quite happy to remain silent and stare at her, "Naturally I won't continue to try to kill you. Completely ignoring the fact that you are one of my opponents, you are also my ally against that brut. And as you no doubt must know, I am in no hurry to know your father."

Horace couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. For a few moments he had forgotten that what Evanlyn feared most was Death, where his father dwelled. Evanlyn should be thankful that he wasn't like that nobleman’s son Drake. He could see it know; ' _When my father hears about this..._ '. Poor Evanlyn, she would never survive something like that.

"I know that you would never accept being my servant." Evanlyn couldn't quite hide her displeasure about that fact, "So, I suppose that the only place for you is at my side. Ruling at my side as my second."

Horace's eyes widened slightly. He had never thought that Evanlyn would propose something like that. Evanlyn didn't share.

"Are you surprised?" Evanlyn asked. Horace only detected curiosity so he answered. But he still though she was proud of the fact she had made him speechless for a moment.

"A little," if Evanlyn was going to share, the least he could do would be to be honest with her to a degree, "I admit that I don't know you as well as I'd like considering what sort of venter we’ve agreedto, but from what I do know about you it is clear that you don't share. Though my Evanlyn, the one I dealt with, had lost all traces of sanity, so I’ll have to assume that your actions won't mirror hers."

"I confess that the idea of sharing with anyone doesn't please me at all. But... you aren't just anyone, are you?" bloody bastard! Calling her insane! She’d better get daddy to send him on all the crapy missions!

"No, I'm not."

"Did you have any plans?" Evanlyn asked after a few moments of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the contrary actually. She felt rather at ease with Horace. Still, she knew that Horace couldn't be away for long, people would miss him. and she had plans to make for ravage after all.

"Not really. Honestly I didn't have all that much time to think about everything. I know about a few things that have to be changed, but I don't have anything specific outlined."

"Can you find time to come here and make some plans? I would rather have a plan or two than to learn about something you do after you did it."

"If I can use Halter then I think it won't be a problem. I could come almost every day."

"Then I'll tell him to obey you."

Horace lifted an eyebrow and Evanlyn narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you are going to let me boss around your favourite man servant."

Evanlyn sighed, her posture changing slightly.

"You are going to rule with me for the time being. Control over the servants is part of that package."

"Do you think that the servants are going to accept that their new Lord is a half-blooded Knight?"

"You aren't a Half-Blood."

"But they don't know that. They will never know that."

"I'm sure you will be able to handle it."

Horace snorted. Yes, he was sure that he would be able to deal with it, he just hopped that he didn't lose control and clobber one of them where the Rangers could see. The objective was to preserve their life while teaching them a lesion, not slaughter them because they had angered him.

"Yeah... I'll be able to handle them. I just hope you don't end up with a few less servants."

Evanlyn actually snorted. She would rather enjoy seeing Horace lose it with her... no, _their_ servants, just so she could tattle on him.

"I'm sure you will be able to control yourself." a little smirk appeared on her lips and Horace smiled mischievously. "I have something for you."

Horace raised an eyebrow when he saw Evanlyn getting up and opening a drawer in her desk. She took out a little box and gave it to him.

Curious Horace opened it. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

The Lapis Stone embedded in the miniature gold dragon figurine lay innocently inside the velvet lined box and Horace was almost overwhelmed with longing. One of the little known facts is that of he’s love of dragons.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Horace knew that it was still a very expansive item. He could feel it in its weight. No matter how high up he ever got he doubted he’d ever be able to avoid a nobleman’s piece.

"It is yours now, isn't it?" Evanlyn asked him rhetorically, "Though if you are wondering why I'm giving my dragon to you... Consider it a gift to show you that I truly wish for our partnership to work; that I'm not doing it to try and trick you, but because I truly wish for us to save our Will for those pirates. I... I trust you." Like the lion trusts the snake but there was still a small measure of trust.

Horace was stunned. Those were words he had never thought he would hear coming from Evanlyn. Not after he had admitted that he had feelings for the same man she was after. Though a part of him was touched, until re really thought about it anyway, but he knew how difficult it was for Evanlyn to admit that out loud. And he knew that Evanlyn wasn't lying, he could feel it. Their connection was stronger than ever compared to when she would visit as a child.

"Thank you." he replied, trying to convey everything with those simple words.

Evanlyn nodded, showing that she understood and Horace smiled. It looked like coming to Evanlyn was one of the best decisions he could have made. At least he wasn't alone in trying to save their Will.

He picked the dragon up, holding it with care. He remembered the last time he had the stone in his hands, that fateful night of Life and Death, when it had slipped from Morgarath’s saddle bag. The night he had chosen a path that he had later regretted, though he never told anyone about it. People were happy, the Dark Lord was dead. That was all that mattered. No one would have cared that he regretted the death of Morgarath, the most brilliant swordsman to have been born. No one knew he wondered how things would have turned out if Morgarath hadn't lost his mind. No one would understand if he told them that he wished that things had turned out differently.

Even so that didn't stop him from wondering. Or planning what he’d do once he finally saw Will again.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Visitors

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Halfway through Spring the sea storms had calmed down enough that the experienced sailors could start making short trips. Erak had explained that while the sailing season wasn’t long, it was intensive enough to provide them for the rest of the year and allowed them to trade when needed with the neighbouring countries. As it turned out Erak even had a good rep with the foreign traders.

By now Erak was beginning to grow increasingly worried and possessive the closer it came to summer. When the long-distance waters opened the Araluen’s would be able to cross and retrieve Will. While Will was happy and responsive, he still knew Will would follow out of loyalty and a sense of duty. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the sea’s cleared and they arrived.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Standing up after the servants left, Will walked across the room, shedding his clothes and slipping into the bathroom with a sly grin.

"I think I need help washing my back, among other things," the little Ranger purred as he disappeared from Erak’s view.

"I think I might be able to help you with that…" Erak said in a sensuous rumble. He always enjoyed when Will became playful after an especially good day. Following his little lover and shedding his clothes as he went, Erak smirked at the shiver that ran through his panting lover's body. Slipping into the steam filled scented bath he had barely found his footing before he was assaulted by the soft warm lips that he had long become accustomed to.

"Erak…" Will breathed against the slick skin of the Skandian’s neck sucking on it softly but hard enough to leave a mark.

Growling deeply Erak tilted the boy’s face up and caught him in a fierce kiss. The two tongues duelled violently. Plundering the wet cavern of his lover's mouth was one of Erak's favourite pass times and it only increased when the little minx began to suckle it.

Will saw stars as his lover pushed him against the wet wall of stone. He groaned into the kiss as his legs were hiked up around the strong waist grinding their hard erections making a delicious friction between the two of them.

"Gods Erak, fuck me!!" he wailed clawing at the strong back raking his nails down it lightly, barely refraining from drawing blood. The last time he had drawn Erak’s blood during coupling Erak had gone into a lustful frenzy that had lasted three days!

Growling at the wanton plea Erak slipped two fingers into the tight opening. Scissoring them he thrust them in and out going deeper each time. He hooked his fingers and pressed deeply revelling in the moan that reached his ears. It was like the sweetest of siren song’s.

"Tell me, tell me again Koi…Tell me that you want my cock in your tight willing hole." Erak said huskily.

Throwing his head back Will moaned long and hard wrapping his arms around Erak's neck.

"Please fuck me…fill me with your hot hard dick, gods I want you so bad it hurts…Fuck Me Already!!" Will wailed grinding his hips wantonly against the slick hard body in front of him. Though in the back of his mind he wondered what Koi meant. Coming from Erak it was probably a good thing.

Quickly withdrawing his fingers Erak positioned himself at his lover's tight opening. Snapping his hips he was immediately buried balls deep in the hot channel making him groan as he was engulfed in the tight wet heat that was still trying to suck him deeper.

The green-eyed teen keened loudly thrashing his head back and forth as he felt the head of his lover's throbbing erection nudge his prostate. Locking gazes with Erak they both leaned forward sharing a heated but loving kiss. Erak being careful not to let Will’s head go below the water level. Erak felt himself drowning in the lust filled gaze of his lover. The bond they had pulsed underneath their skin making the sensations they felt increase tenfold.

"Koi, you're so tight…" Erak breathed.

"Nghn Er...ak you're so big…" Will whined as he was pounded into the bath tub.

Both of them felt their joint orgasm build with each thrust. Will felt himself clench tighter around Erak's throbbing arousal.

"Will!" Erak cried spilling his essence deep within the pulsating channel, coating the walls of his lover's rectum.

Crying out his release Will felt himself spilling his seed between them. Both of them shook as they came down from the high of their orgasms semen swimming in the water around them

“I think we’re going to need a fresh bath.”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

Will couldn’t help chuckling at Erak’s enthusiasm.

“By the way, what does Koi mean?”

0-0

Rolling over Will groaned as sharp needle-like pricks of pain ran up his spine. Turning his head to the side he met the amused face of his lover. Glaring Will growled as the Skandian's grin grew.

"Damn you it’s not funny!" he shrieked as he limped into the bathroom.

"I beg to differ" Erak said chuckling. He always enjoyed mornings like this.

"It's your fault I'm in pain" Will hissed.

"I know!" Erak crowed proudly.

Glaring Will slammed the bathroom door and locking it, before ordering the servants to start the bath. Erak sighed to himself, flopping back onto the unmade bed while drifting off to thoughts of wild black hair and glowing chocolate orbs…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The black silk sheet contrasted heavily with the pale skin of the Ranger as he sank back against them. The larger man's body covered him as their kisses became more and more passionate. Clothing was dropped to the floor as languid caresses filled the room with sighs and moans of pleasure.

Instead of the quick hasty romp from the night before the couple explored this time around. After preparing his lover Erak pushed inside until they were connected in the most indulgent of ways.

"Erak!" Will cried out as the head of his lover's erection finally nudged his prostate.

The slow rocking motion of the Oberjarl's hips was slowly driving him insane. The pressure was amazing, but the thrusts didn't have the speed to push him over the edge. Will didn't complain because if he was going to lose his mind, this was the best way to do it.

Erak found himself enjoying the view of his lover writhing and clutching the sheets, trying not to beg. He could see Will clench and unclench the sheets with every move he made. Half lidded pools of rich chocolate pierced him to the core filling him with passion as he felt the love and devotion through their bond. But the sight of it also left him with a sense of melancholy as he knew Will would most likely leave him to go back to his homeland.

Sliding his hands down the boys now creamy pale skin, Erak grasped his lovers leaking erection firmly jerking it in time to his thrusts that were slowly increasing with speed.

The quickening of breath was the only warning as total bliss pulsed through the two lovers as they cried out their climax.

Snuggling closer to the warm body Will relaxed and rested his head on Erak's chest.

Erak lightly kissed the raven locks and wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around his sleepy lover. Both drifted off satisfied that they were loved.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After successfully calming his lover down after Gilan had terrified him with a spider, Erak revelled in the feel of the silky smooth skin that was his to touch. The paleness was not unhealthy, but it did give Will an ethereal quality unlike any he had ever seen. He entwined their hands resting them in Will's lap.

The scent of mint and lavender met his nose along with the underlying smell of vanilla. Secretly he loved knowing that his little lover was unclaimed before him, and would belong to him and him alone if he had any say in the matter.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that infused his conscience with perverseness without his permission he chuckled.

"What?" Will asked.

"Just pondering how in a matter of seconds you have managed to make me utterly barbaric." Erak said smiling softly as he kissed Will’s hair again.

"What are you talking about?" he said tiredly, cocking his head to the side questioningly. All he was doing was sitting in Erak’s lap after all.

Something inside him roared at the naïve innocence that Will emitted. Even if he knew Will was no longer _that_ innocent.

"I have to quell my desires to take you and ravish you here and now on the floor with our friends a mere few feet away in the other room." He purred suggestively in Will ear, softly pulling some of Will’s hair as he did so.

BANG!

The door suddenly opened and the pair on the floor looked up at the two newcomers, one bemused while the other whose temper seemed to rise quickly at the sight of their close proximity.

Horace felt himself losing control as he took in his blushing soon to be lover seated on the lap of a man more than five years older. The lewd look that had yet to make its way off Erak's face only fuelled the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO WILL?!!?" Horace roared.

Erak winced while Will started to shake at the loud noise. Noticing his lover’s status Erak tightened his grip reassuringly as he squeezed the small hands in his own, preparing to tear the insolent brat a new one, only to see that the old Ranger had dragged the twerp out of the room before he could even start.

Picking Will up he headed through the back room to lay Will down for a much needed nap while he dealed with the interlopers. After he had laid the tired Ranger down he went to fetch Borsa and Rhea. They had plans to make.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When the ship was prepared to set off back in Araluen Halt had hardly surprised to find young Horace demanding totravel to Skandia with him again. Halt knew theOberjarl wouldn’t be happy to see the youngster or him again but he was still Will’s friend. What Halt wasn’t expecting was for Horace to go off like that the minute they stepped through the door! The Oberjarl looked ready to commit murder; treaty or no treaty. While Will just looked like he wanted to bolt. Gilan looked upset while his friend also looked to be contemplating their murder. It was going to be a long evening.

“I am sorry for Horace’s unorthodox entrance. But we have come to retrieve Will and Gilan and return them to Araluen.” He noticed as he spoke that Gilan wasn’t particularly happy at this news, while Will just seemed resigned and Horace looked smug. The Skandian’s still just looked murderous.

“What if they have no wish to return? What if they wish to remain? Do they have no say in this!” Gilan’s friend jumped to his feet before Gilan then dragged him back down while remaining stubbornly silent. He knew what the consequences of refusing to return were. Had seen the punishment performed with his own eyes.

“I’m afraid if they do not return the King will label them as traitors and unlike Knights, order they be executed.” He hadn’t told Will any of this; it was normally reserved until the night before a Ranger received their Silver Oak Leaf and asked if they still wish to remain in the Corps. He knew Gilan knew there was much more to the punishment then what he was saying, but that information was reserved for full Rangers only. Even though Will hadn’t agreed the King has already made him a full Ranger, all he needed to complete was for the initiation ceremony to be performed. The mutinous looks he was receiving from the Skandian’s and Will were still amusing despite the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I don’t mean to be rude to Will or Erak but I really don’t want to go. You knew that didn’t you? When you made me your ‘Plus One’ for this meeting?” one of the servants had arrived that morning to inform them of the place and time, but that his attendance was optional.

“I don’t want to go either. So I’m dragging you down with me.”

“Hey!”

As Gilan dragged a protesting Rhea through the halls to the appointed meeting room, he felt nervous about their predicament. He _REALLY_ liked Rhea and didn’t actually _want_ to leave but knew he had to. Hopefully Will’s huby would figure out something so they could all have their way. Even if it was currently only one way.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Negotiating

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After hours of negotiating the amendment of a few sections of the peace treaty Halt and Erak had begrudgingly come to an agreement with each other; Will and Gilan would now be spending the entire winter seasons in Skandia while they would return to Araluen and carry out their regular duties during the summer. The Oberjarl wasn’t happy but it was the best solution they could to for both his people and himself. Signing his side of the documents as the Oberjarl of Skandia, and watched as Ranger Halt signed as the witness to the amendment but left the area where the King of Araluen was to sign blank. Thinking back he had only met the King once, and even then it was from a distance. He would need to send a ‘friendly’ missive inviting him to spend some time in Skandia for a little meet ‘n’ greet sometime soon into the future.

But his first item of business for the moment was to put the nervous nellies in the other room to rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horace was not happy, not happy at all. The original contract he and princess had negotiated didn’t require any nation to visit the other! Now six months out of the year Will would be staying here in Skandia with that Erak brute. Horace was in a precarious position as his strongest ally was still Araluen, while Halt had helped to organised this whole Peace Treaty amendment. He wouldn’t be surprised if the bastard had orchestrated the whole thing along with the Oberjarl.

Horace wasn’t happy with this outcome, put it didn’t mean he would surrender Will to the man. He still had the emergency plan the princess had devised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waiting for some of his pupils to arrive Will was growing a touch worried; Thore and Blise hadn’t ever missed a class. They had even come when they were sick! It was another ten minutes before he spotted them running towards him, looking none the worse for wear.

“What happened?”

"We had a little setback." Thore answered, sitting on the opposite side of Will, seeing Will's look Blise elaborated.

"Five older Skandias were messing with us; big noting themselves now that their old enough to join a crew this season."

"And you got away?" Will asked a bit incredulous, sure they may be the best students in his class but it was five against two, that on itself was already a disadvantage, not to mention the fact that it was older kids with the standard ‘pirate’ training.

"If it hadn't been for some unexpected help we wouldn't have," Thore answered, it was clear that he was still stunned about that unexpected help, "You may not believe it but the Carnage twins stunned two from behind with clubs, knocking them out, that distracted the other three while Blise and I were able to stun the other two with one of the twins stunning the last one."

"The Carnage twins?" Will hadn't thought that it was possible but the incredulity on Will' face grew, "The Demons of Skandia? You are talking about those menaces? Are you sure?" he had seen them around, but most of what he knew came from the other Rangers back in Araluen had told him

"Yes Will, those Carnages." Blise confirmed trying not to smile, apparently he found Will's expression as funny as Thore. Now that their shock was wearing off, the hysteria was setting in.

"And they didn't ‘prank’ you?" he had heard about the very bloody pranks the pair had ‘played’ back in Araluen from the local port towns.

"As far as we can tell they didn’t Thore told him still looking a bit stunned though nothing compared to how Blise looked.

“Will!”

Turning, Will found Horace walking towards him from the main compound looking like a man on a mission. He didn’t really know how to act around Horace lately, what with the tension running between them concerning his relationship with Erak.

“Hey Horace, what’s going on? Something happen?”

“I- nothing’s happened. Just came to spend some time with you, try and repair our friendship.” Horace looked a weird combination of determination, embarrassment and spoiled pride.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat at the bar near the east gate?”

“Sure! I’ll see you there at lunch?” Will was happy his friend was making an effort. He had been a little worried because of how angry his friend had been acting lately.

“See you then.” Waving as he left Horace was happy his plan was coming together so easily. As Horace left, Will turned back to his students and started the class, never noticing the worried glance that passed between Thore and Blise as they watched Horace leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Borrowing a horse from the public stables Will easily swung into the saddle, quickly making his way to the bar him and Horace had frequented before his relationship with Horace had started –The Drunken Dog– was the name of it if he remembered correctly. They served a very delicious cheesy-winter vegetable lasagne if he remembered correctly.

Arriving at the bar, Will made his way to the bars stables in order to house his horse. Unsaddling the beautiful mare he couldn’t help the slight pang of grief he felt; he missed Tug terribly.

SNAP!

Turning swiftly, Will wasn’t fast enough to stop the perpetrator. He recognised the strange smell but couldn’t place it in time before losing consciousness.

The haunting quiet of the Skandia countryside was cold and unforgiving during the winter, but turned blistering hot during the summer. Rain fell slowly but steadily as the temperature went even lower than before as night time fell. Not much sound filled the night as most of the forests creatures were cloistered away from the frigid temperature.

There was however some sound…the sound of a body taking shuddering breaths as the cold leached away any strength that was left, and the sound of a horse as it made its journey where his master dictated. The body was that of a man dressed in expansive green leather. His brown hair shinned brightly under the pale moonlight that illuminated the icy expanse of ground that was peeking out from under the twisted gnarled tree limbs that grasped futilely at the sky.

Not far from the forest travel was a small hut that hunters would be taking refuge in in a month, a large clearing was nearby, beautify that exuded mystical wonder and power…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cabin Escape

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Coming too Will noticed a few things straight away;

One, the bed he was laying on wasn’t as comfortable as the bed he shared with Erak.

Two, he had a headache and needed to go to the bathroom.

Three, he was tied up.

Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady, Will tried to identify or at least locate the general area of where his assailant was located. When he heard nothing outside of the normal noises of the woods; he decided to take a peak. Peaking one eye open, the first thing he saw was large wooden logs. Turning over he noticed the room looked very similar to how the cabin he and Evanlyn had stayed in, but still different enough he knew he wasn’t in the same cabin. Plus it was _much_ smaller.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Retreating to him rooms, Erak was happy to note that despite missing dinner, he would still get to be coming ‘home’ to his sweet little Will. He would readily admit he had a very big soft spot for his lover.

“Honey~ I’m home!”

When the expectant comeback wasn’t voiced, Erak became nervous. Will was _ALWAYS_ back by this time of night. Checking the bathroom just in case, Erak was not surprised when he didn’t find Will there. Quickly leaving their rooms he rushed to Gilan and Rhea’s room, but still kelpt the forethought to send a messenger for Borsa and Halt. Banging on their door, Erak was three breaths away from just blasting the door open when Gilan finally decided to answer.

“What’s going on! We were fucking trying to sleep!” a rather pissed Gilan opened the door. He hoped it wasn’t Horace come to complain about Erak and Will again! Seeing a serious Erak on the other side of his threshold, Gilan felt a small sense of dread settle in his stomach.

“Will’s missing”

The simple statement prompted a number of that –had he not been so serious– any other time would have had Erak in stiches. But now wasn’t the time, he had a Ranger to find. Fifteen minutes later the others had arrived, Halt had even brought Horace along.

“What’s going on? The lad said something had happened to Will” Halt just wanted to get right into it. He’d lost Will once and had no intention of losing him again.

“He’s missing. We’ll be searching the compound and the outlying port first. Hopefully he’s just gotten lost somewhere close.” While everyone wished this was the case, they all knew the possibility of this being the correct assumption. Regardless, they would still look and hope for the best.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will had awakened shortly after dawn… well, at least as soon as the damn sun decided to shoot it's doom rays through the open windowand BLIND him. Nevertheless, he was up. Once he could finally see again, Will noticed a full plate of bread and condiments along with a glass of flavoured water waiting for him on the table next to the bed. Deciding to chance it considering he was already tied up and hungry, Will ate everything but the pickles. Watching as a male walked in, Will couldn’t help feeling as if he should know him from somewhere...

"Ranger Will. Stand." His captor, one of two additional parts of his assigned guard, was stroking his hair and urging him to stand; though the chains didn’t allow for much room, just enough to get to the bathroom.

Weary brown eyes stared at his would be kidnapper, "Why should I?"

"Because no _King_ should have to bow to a lowly commoner, now get up." The Captor pressed, clearly holding onto his anger. Will knew he shouldn’t be pressing his luck so early in the game. Will rolled over.

The next thing Will was aware of was a smack across his face, the Captor hitting him solidly, "When are you going to figure it out?" The Captor demanded; clearly peeved.

Will only stared, nursing his abused cheek.

"I don't need to take what I already have." The Captor informed him, "I am not a desperate man. I can wait for you to brake” Gorlog knows the brat was worth the effort, not only for his pleasuring skills, but because he was the best young archer he had ever seen. Even from other lands.

"Why’d you kidnap me?" Good, Will still had enough spirit to protest, a small but good sign.

"I will not obey a weak Oberjarl who makes concessions to the Araluen. I hurt you, I threaten you and those you care about, and Erak will rise to the challenge and lose. You get the extra training, and I claim the position of a King worth serving," His Captor explained; proud of his master plan.

“But are you? If you were then instead of Erak you would have been made Oberjarl.”

Another smack, "I haven't lost yet. I’m still here, battered and bruised as we are, but we are still alive. I will not let you and Erak win, not with help so close to at hand."

"Help?" Will whispered. This loony had help? Depending on how far reaching this went, this situation could lead to a civil war in Skandia!

"Yes, and not coming from where you may think." The Captor started stroking his hair again, the touch gentle despite the hits, but not possessive like Erak's; like how a master would pat their pet.

"Who?" Asked without much enthusiasm, hope had been squashed out of him a while ago. It’s been three days since his capture.

"You are telling me you honestly haven't noticed?" The Captor enticed, trying to provoke some kind of reaction from the stubborn Ranger.

"What am I supposed to notice anything when I can't even lift my head to the window?" Will protested gruffly, annoying the Captor, Will could still get mad. The Captor smirked, an evil looking expression crossing his face, "Who is the one that stares when all others avert their eyes? Who is the one who interferes when you are moments away from breaking? Who is the one that endures punishment after punishment while trying to keep sane?"

"Are you trying to tell me the _slaves_ and not the _sailors_ are helping you?" Will was feeling lost again, but the Captor didn't miss the switch from singular to plural, so Will had accepted his words as truth; he wasn’t a one man show. Very, very good sign, trust was easily broken when the mind was already fragile. He just smirked in answer.

“Doesn’t matter, Erak will come!”

“Are you sure about that? It’s been three days” and your already starting to weaken.

"Probably," Will responded, shrugging; he didn’t want to seem too confidant in his lover.

"You are basing your hope of rescue on a probably?" Captor groused, slightly indignant. Was the Ranger stupid?...no…HE WAS MESSING WITH HIM!!!

If Will was going to play that game, the Captor had no problem following his lead, "Better than giving up I guess, I can't help but think Erak’s timing is suspicious. He pulls one of his stunts at around the same time I was starting to…endear myself to the elder captains on the council” Will may have been tired out from fighting these chains, but he can still cause damage. ‘He knows something, what I don't know, but his actions bear watching.’

How would they help? Will pondered. How could three Captains decide who became Oberjarl when every captain’s vote counted as one? Regardless of how many ships they had command of.

"…He isn't particularly fond of Erak either," The Captor continued, having missed the start of the idiots rant. "Do you really think a person like Biju likes bowing down to an Oberjarl on a power trip? The Captains are just as trapped here as we are, their chains are not visible like ours, but they are still there." So this guy wasn’t a captain? But could still become Oberjarl? “…and why would he follow Erak in the first place if he hates him so much?" the Captor grumbled, and with every bit of emotion shown, Will’s hope grew; if he was too busy ranting, then he was distracted from acting before Erak was ready.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Biju is not a natural fan of Erak I will admit, but following Erak lets Biju indulge his battle lusts. If there is anything deeper, you would have to ask him and survive the asking, but that is just a lowly Rangers view on him." Will informed him from his observations on Captain Biju. Not his or Erak’s most favourite of Captains. Hmm though…he really needed to find out this nutters name…

"So what do I call you?"

The Captor blinked, "Huh?"

"Seems rude to call you Captor all the time. If Erak doesn’t come for me or can’t find me, we are going to be stuck together for a long time, if l manage to get out of here anyway. You might as well have a name." Will felt a fleeting touch of amusement at his flustered Captor, but it soon dispersed to be replaced with annoyance; he got captured by THIS guy?

"I don't have one," He declared arrogantly.

Will thought for a few moments, "What about Junichi?"

"Obedient one? You're kidding right?" The Captor glared and bristled in irritation. He was the one in charge thank you very much!

"You want me to be the Oberjarl," Will started to explain quickly, he didn’t want to be hit again; he still had a concussion from the last one, "And everyone else seems to expect a big bad captain to be the one controlling you. What they don't know, you can use against them, so it would fit." He finished with a slight shrug. Hopefully the idiot bought it, and didn’t catch on to the fact he wanted to let off some steam by subtly insulting him.

The Captor stared down at the Ranger, thinking over what he said, a vicious grin bloomed across his face, "I knew you weren't broken yet. All right, I will accept the name, but don't let it go to your head. I am still your superior, don't ever forget that."

Will gave him an odd look, "Why would I forget? I'm the one who suggested it be used as a cover."

Junichi suddenly tensed, "Bastards!" As soon as the words left him, Will watched as Junichi leaped out the cabin window. After a while, when Junichi didn’t back through the window, Will decided he may as well take a little nap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They had searched for days everywhere they, and even others, could think of. Erak had even gone to the cabin Will and the princess had stayed at. A full two days and night had passed during their search. All they had found was the horse Will had used to make his way to the Drunken Dog. Erak was immediately suspicious that Horace was the culprit, but the bartender had confirmed that Horace had indeed waited and had a drink, but Will had never shown.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

Startling awake, Will looked to the entrance to find Borsa and Rhea lying on the floor in a daze, on top of what was once the door of the cabin. Watching as Erak dashed in, swords blazing. Will was so relieved he felt like fluffy goo melting into the mattress.

“Hello?”

“Will!!!”

Will had never been so glad to be crushed in a bear hug, but after a second he had to push Erak back, he still didn’t know if they were safe from Junichi just yet.

“Is he dead? Sandy blond hair, brown eyes, big as an ox and twice as ugly?”

“Yea, he attacked us as we were on our way here, tried going into a battle frenzy but couldn’t maintain any control. Erak killed him without even batting an eyelash.” Replied Captain Rhea, looking relieved and happy to see Will again, _almost_ unharmed and all.

“He was the second mate on the Flying Duche to Captain Finj. He was the Captain all the sailors originally thought was going to become the Oberjarl.” Explained Borsa; trust him to know everyone and their business in Skandia. It was a very welcome familiarity to Will after his ordeal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching as the cargo was being loaded onto Rhea’s ship, Erak kept a tight hold of Will, arms wrapped tight. While Erak was sad and a bit cranky to see Will go, he was placated by the fact that he and Gilan would be returning in at the beginning of autumn.

~Fin~

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the story.** **for those who asked about Gilan the answer is simple; Will and Erak didn’t know so the readers didn’t know.**

**S.P someone whined in the ages of the couple so in THIS STORY they are**

**Will: 18**

**Erak: 26**

**Gilan: 24**

**Rhea: 25**


End file.
